


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Kaybay11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Possession, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11
Summary: In an attempt to help Crowley, you let him possess your body. Things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“We can’t just let him die.”

Four pairs of eyes stared in my direction.

“And why not?” Dean snapped “It’s just Crowley.”

“I have to agree with that assessment.” My brother said tilting his head toward the older Winchester.

Sam frowned but I could see he also thought that this wasn’t a big deal.

Crowley on the other hand seemed mildly surprised, his hair matted to his forehead as he leaned against the wall, blood spilling and staining his dark suit as he pressed his fingers into the wound in his shoulder desperately trying to remove the bullet.

I grit my teeth. “Just smoke out of there already.”

He licked his teeth head tilting to the side “No love. I like my meat suit. Got real attached.”

I narrowed my eyes as the men stared at me.

I flailed my arm at my brother “Castiel, heal him now.”

“You know I cannot with him inside the vessel.” 

I clenched my jaw looking at them “We need him, he has been extremely helpful and just leaving him to die is morally wrong.”

“It’s just Crowley,” Dean stated for the second time.

Sam sighed.

I turned toward the demon. “Crowley, possess my body.”

“What.” Dean growled, “Are you crazy!?”

“We don’t know how your body will handle that.”

I rolled my eyes “My body will be fine brother.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked finally.

I looked down at the floor thoughts swirling, why? memories flashed through me. I leveled them with a deep gaze “Because this is wrong, he is dying for us, he just helped us kill Abbadon. We are supposed to be the good guys! But you lot are just sitting around waiting for him to die. Look at you, you don’t even care!?” 

My eyes blazed as I locked eyes with my brother “We are angels Castiel, we are better than this, doesn’t it feel wrong to let him die when we can easily save him?” 

I pointed at Dean “So what if it’s Crowley? Last time I checked I was still an angel, a good angel. This demon has not only been helpful but on our side.” 

My eyes snapped to Sam “Out of anyone I would have thought you may at least be able to see where I’m coming from.” 

I peered back down at Crowley on the floor staring up at me with a serious gaze “Now get inside me before your favorite vessel dies you arrogant ass.”

His lips curled upward right before Dean groaned. 

“Well love, if you wanted me inside of you all you had to do was ask.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Crowley leaned his head back red smoke swirling out of his body toward mine.

I could feel his demonic essence burrowing in, a rush of burning hot energy as it settled inside me. I blinked for a couple of moments before my vision started to go fuzzy. I watched Castiel reach toward me his face suddenly hovering above.

Oh, I must have fallen. My mouth felt thick, my head garbled as my fingers gripped at the floor.

“You better heal his body.” I snapped before the darkness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed through the kitchen window as I sipped my tea, my leg bouncing lightly as I enjoyed the warm drink. I hummed in contentment leaning my back against the wall my elbow perched on the wooden bar as I watched the play of light and greenery outside.

I heard a rustle of paper and tilted my head slightly to see my husband flipping through the news his dark head shaking at whatever he was reading.

I clicked my tongue and popped an eyebrow up as he frowned.

His hazel eyes snapped up to mine in exasperation “Humans are bloody idiots.” He exclaimed before folding up the paper in one hand and smacking it on the table his other hand gripping his mug as he took a gulp.

I placed my mug on the bar and smiled “What else is new?”

He grinned as he set his tea down.

I flicked my eyes back to the window and sighed happily “It’s a beautiful day.”

I felt rough fingers caress the back of my hand a thumb brushing over my wrist. I peered back over at him his eyes dark and full of emotion.

“Every day is beautiful with you love.”

I blushed deeply as his lips curled into a brilliant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain.

Pain as I had never felt before burst through my body, my body. That felt strange to think, I was a being of light not some creature of flesh and blood.

I tore my eyes open only to be met with darkness. _‘Get up!’_ my mind screamed as my fingers scrambled against the sharp ground, dust flew as I struggled, my body feeling heavy and off-kilter. I slipped twice on the uneven ground small rocks shooting off as I tried to keep balance. As my eyes adjusted I realized I was on earth and that the weight pulling me back to the ground were my decimated wings.

_‘Oh father help.’_

I wailed into the darkness my body shaking from the cold and pain, I could feel each feather dragging against the graveled ground as I stepped toward the only light in sight. The sharp rocks digging uncomfortably into my bare feet with each step, my legs creaking and burning from the effort. I let out a long groan as liquid seeped from my wounds and leaked from my eyes.

I could barely make out a building in the soft glow of lights as my vision blurred.

“Help me.” I croaked.

The walk to the building felt like an eternity, relief flooded me as my bloodied palms came in contact with an old church. I barely had enough strength to knock as I tried to beat them against the splintering door.

It looked abandoned, but I had to try.

“Please! Someone help me!” Liquid was leaking out of my eyes even harder now, my breath catching in deep sobs as I continued hitting the door. My body had started to go numb.

I stopped the pounding and pressed my forehead against the wood, there was nobody here, I was going to die, die out in the middle of nowhere in front of a church. I almost laughed.

I felt arms grip me from behind holding me up as I started to slide down.

“Holy shit.” A man gasped as he gripped me harder “Sam, it’s a freaking angel.”

I tilted my head back my eyes landing on a tall guy with short-cropped hair, I saw another man curled up against a vehicle his eyes wide.

The man holding me up pulled me around, I hissed as my wings hit the building.

“What happened?” He asked his green eyes wary and full of confusion.

I frowned, my eyes tightening as I tried to push past the pain.

“He said that because he liked me he would give me a better chance.” I sucked in a breath as everything came flooding back, wetness slid down my face as my body started shaking.

“He threw me from heaven.” I gasped, “He’s going to kill them all.” I howled.

“Who?” The man asked glancing up at the sky and back at my broken body with concern.

“My brother.” I whispered.

Suddenly my siblings were crashing like meteorites.

I screamed as I watched their bodies falling. The man grabbed me, my piercing scream stopping short as he pulled me inside.

My eyes landed on a dark-haired man strapped to a chair.

I lashed out at the man holding me pushing further away “Don’t hurt me.” I pleaded as I watched him warily my eyes glancing back and forth between him and the man in the chair.

He held an arm toward me “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He pointed at the man in the chair. 

“He’s a demon.”

The dark-haired man’s crazed eyes flew over me.

I wailed as I stared at him “No!” I shook my head in denial.

“What’s wrong now.” The man asked.

“I can’t see it.” I cried “I can’t see him.” More wetness pooled down my cheeks as my whole body gave up struggling. I fell against the wall before sliding to the floor.

“What do you mean you can’t see him?” The man asked his eyes flashing over to the demon.

The man in the chair tilted his head to the side in an interested manner.

“Now, what kind of Angel can’t see a demon?” He asked in a gravelly British accent.

My eyes were wide and frightened as I stared hard at the man flickering over his dark hair, hazel eyes, and scruffy face. But I couldn’t see him, I couldn’t see the demonic form under the vessel.

“His demonic essence.” I stuttered “I can’t see it.”

I stared at my cut up hands, my body wasn't healing. 

“What am I?”


	4. Chapter 4

The study was dark as I stood in the doorway. The only light came from the fireplace, the flames curling and licking cast an eerie glow throughout the room.

I could see the silhouette of his head as he stared into the fire, his black chair hiding most of his body.

I padded into the room noticing the stack of papers shoved off his desk, the broken decanter smashed on the wooden floor it’s previous contents dripping down the red wall as the thick smell of scotch permeated throughout the room.

I placed my hands on his stiff shoulders leaning over his wingback chair to slide them down to his chest before pressing my lips to his ear.

“Bad day love?”

His entire body sighed, his chest lifting and falling as he did.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek the scruff tickling my lips. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I could hear him swallow before lifting his hands and placing them over mine his tense body tilting into my embrace.

“I’m tired of it all.” He rasped lowly, eyes still locked on the flames.

I hummed in agreement, my job was quite difficult and his even more so.

“Should we run away?” I whispered in a conspiratorial manner. I grinned as I watched the stern line of his mouth start to quirk up into his signature smirk.

“Abandon our respective kingdoms and elope to a far off land?” He whispered back.

“Become outcasts of both heaven and hell?” I laughed lightly against his cheek.

He turned slightly so he could face me his lips brushing against mine.

“I would go to the ends of the bloody earth with you, heaven and hell be damned.” He said his body finally relaxing fully.

I laughed again “As would I for you darling.”

His eyes glowed in the firelight as he lifted a hand to my cheek before kissing me deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

The bunker was quiet, the boys must have left on a hunt. I peered around the silent building.

I padded through the empty rooms until a small sound caught me off guard, I blinked as I stared at the wall in the library before feeling around, a door opened and I stepped through. I turned on the light and stared at the cabinets in front of me.

“Anyone here?” I asked.

“Just me, love.” I froze at the sound of his voice, peering over at the wall of cabinets.

“C-Crowley?” Maybe I had imagined it.

“Behind the cabinets darling.”

I pressed my palm and they moved slightly, I pulled them to the side to see the demon locked to a chair, a table in front of him, and a devil's trap on the floor.

“Why are you here?” I asked, slowly stepping closer to the table.

He laughed abruptly “Taking a vacation from hell. You know, just enjoying this beautiful day.” 

He shook his chains and pointed to the collar around his neck “Can’t you tell?”

I blushed in embarrassment. Of course, the boys had put him here, I felt sickness roil through my gut. It had been a month since I had seen him last.

I swallowed “Have you been here the whole time?”

His dark eyes bored into me as his face morphed into a serious look “Yes. Moose and Squirrel shoved me into the boot a few hours after you appeared.”

I flinched as he reminded me of that night.

“This, is wrong.”

He blinked several times, a strange look passing over his face as he tried to comprehend what I had just said.

“I’m a demon love.”

I tilted my head and stepped closer my fingers brushing his cheek.

His head snapped at the touch his eyes wide and feral.

I felt calm as I watched him, he was a trapped animal.

“No creature ever deserves to be treated badly, I believe that with my whole heart. I don’t care what anyone else believes.”

He looked shocked as he licked his dry lips “I would kill you if I could.” He seemed unsure.

I smiled “That wouldn’t change my belief.”

He inhaled sharply, teeth flashing “You should fear me.” His voice was deep and harsh.

“Why?”

His eyes snapped up, face red in anger “I’m the bloody King of Hell that’s why!”

I chewed my lip “Father told us to love humans more than himself.”

He rolled his eyes “What does that have to do with anything?”

“The way I see it, you are just a human who did something incredibly dumb and suffered for it.”

He squinted his eyes dangerously “I have killed men, women, and children.”

I scoffed “So have I.”

He almost looked surprised before a smirk pulled across his face “Yes, but I enjoyed it.”

“You are a demon,” I stated calmly.

He seemed flustered, I pinned him with a look “I told you, you can’t change my belief so stop trying.” I turned toward the door.

“Wait” He gasped chains rattling.

I turned around furrowing my brow. He was staring at the table his jaw clenched tightly.

“Don’t leave me alone.” He whispered.

I walked back over and sat down, his eyes barely glancing at me as he bored holes into the table.

“Alright.” He looked awfully fragile at that moment, his face set in a grimace as pain welled behind his eyes.

“I’ll stay Crowley. I won’t leave you alone.” 

He gulped, his head slowly rising so he could meet my eyes as his expression softened.

I had never seen a demon look so utterly human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicidal Thoughts Implied. It really is not that bad, but I wanted to warn you guys just in case.

I blinked, the ocean roaring beneath me as I sat on the cold metal structure, legs dangling precariously from the edge.

Tears tracked down my face as I peered down at the waves.

“Angel, what are you doing?”

I froze at the voice before glancing over my shoulder.

He was immaculately dressed in a black suit and grey tie, hands in the pockets of his wool coat, dark head tilted slightly as he stared at my form before walking closer and sitting down next to me. The scent of his cologne, scotch, and a hint of sulfur wafted around me as he did.

I bit my lip and glanced back down.

“I have always wanted to come to California” I stated unconvincingly as I stared at the waves.

He scoffed. “To the top of the golden gate bridge?”

I peered up at him under my eyelashes, his scruffy face frowning.

“It has the best view.”

His hazel eyes turned red. “I won’t let you.”

More tears welled in my eyes.

This moment felt strange. Familiar, and yet changed. Deja vu crept into my body, but every time I saw his face the feeling disappeared.

“Why not?”

His arm moved up slowly before resting over my shoulder, his fingers digging into my arm to pull me against his side.

“You said you would stay.” He whispered.

My cheek brushed the wool of his coat, my eyes settling back on the ocean below.

“That’s right. I did.”

As we watched the sunset, I decided that I would stay.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I noticed were the bodies on the floor. 

The place was a complete sty, old pizza boxes and clothes scattered throughout.

Crowley didn’t notice as I walked into the bedroom. He was laid out on the bed, the body of a woman curled up on the floor as he stared at the ceiling.

An empty syringe was placed on the side table next to his phone and a bag of blood.

The demon looked wrecked. Tears falling down his face, he had a box of tissues in one hand, the other rubbing up and down the silk shirt of his pajama top.

“Crowley?”

He flinched before sitting up, tissues dropping to the floor.

“Angel. Wh-what are you doing here?” His voice was off-kilter. The smooth gravel of his tone more high-pitched, he sounded scared.

I settled onto the side of the bed as he backed up, leaning against the headboard, he had bags under his eyes, his hair matted with sweat.

“I-I called the boys.” He stuttered, blinking nervously while trying not to look me in the eye. Tears welled in my eyes at the sight of him.

He swallowed thickly, “But, why are you here?”

I moved closer, carefully touching the back of his neck before pulling him into me.

“I told you that I would stay.”

He was sobbing against me, fingers digging into my back as he held on tightly.

“This doesn’t make sense, you weren’t here before.” I frowned in confusion, holding him tighter.

I shushed him as he sobbed, his body wracking from the tears.

“You need to get cleaned up before the boys get here.”

He gripped me even tighter as if he were afraid I would disappear.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave you alone.”

His body slackened as he leaned back, brushing a rough thumb over my cheek, his eyes wide.

“Thanks, love.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Why is Crowley back in the dungeon?”

Sams's fingers slowed on the laptop before turning to look at me.

“How do you know about that?” his eyes flashed to Dean who set his file down and leaned back in his chair.

I folded my arms. “I can hear him singing in there.”

Dean quirked up an eyebrow, “Singing?”

“Yeah, 80’s pop. Did he lose his marbles?”

“80’s... pop?” Dean said frowning.

Sam closed the laptop and faced me fully. “He became addicted to human blood, we are detoxing him.”

I arched my eyebrow, “Detoxing... In the dungeon?”

Dean crossed his arms, “He’s still dangerous.”

“Mind if I speak with him?”

They traded a look before waving me off.

I uncrossed my arms and strolled back to the library before opening the door. 

I frowned and flipped the light on.

They had left an addict in the freaking dark, my stomach roiled in anger.

Sometimes the guys could be dicks. I knew it was Crowley, but if he was hopped up on human blood his emotions would be all over the place. 

They could never understand how it would feel to go from almost no emotion to emotional overload.

I closed the door and strode through the cabinet stacks.

He looked awful. I had never seen the King of Hell this wrecked. Bags under his eyes, his normally well-kept beard scruffier than usual. His suit looked good at least, but he had sweat dripping down his forehead, plastering his hair to his face, before darkening his collar.

“Hello, love.” he seemed at least happy to see me. I suppose this wasn’t the first time I had seen him strapped to a chair and loaded up on blood. 

I pulled a chair up to the table, sitting across from him.

“Hello, Crowley.”

“I figured you would have taken off from the hardy boys by now.” He tilted his chained neck, a grin spreading across his cheeks that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I did a couple of times.” The moment on the bridge flashed through me, I had sat and contemplated ending it all, going up into eternal sleep.

My eyes flashed to his chained form, “This is ridiculous.”

He frowned, “What me?”

“No, the fact they have you detoxing down here in the dark chained to a chair like a prisoner.”

“Rehab for demons.” His lips curled up more, but his eyes spoke volumes, he knew this wasn’t fair, he just thought he deserved it.

“I heard you singing.”

“Got to keep myself entertained somehow.” 

We both paused, the silence stretching.

“So, what have you been up to Angel?”

I chewed my lip, “Almost killed myself.”

His eyes snapped to mine, the humor was gone from his face.

“Did you now?” His voice was thick.

I wasn’t sure why I was telling him this, I hadn’t told anyone.

“Yeah.” I glanced at the wall. “Very cliche, sat on the top of the golden gate bridge and contemplated it all day.”

He barked a laugh before his eyes turned to steel. “You said you would stay.”

My eyes snapped back to his as I swallowed thickly, “That’s right.”

A smile crawled over his face before lighting up his eyes. “And you did.”

I smiled back, a bit shocked at how handsome he looked with a genuine smile on his face.

“I did.”

**“If you fall, I will catch you.”**

I popped an eyebrow as his voice rose.

**“I will be waiting.”** He sang **“Time after time.”**

We both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

I was exhausted. 

I flung my shirt over my head and zipped my skirt off, flinging my shoes across the room before falling face-first onto the mattress.

I sighed, rubbing my face against the comforter.

I heard the sound of the door creaking open before steps came close to my prone form, a weight settled on the bed before rough fingers brushed my back gently.

“You alright love?”

“No. My job is a bunch of bureaucratic nonsense.” I mumbled against the covers.

He chuckled before shifting. I felt his soft trousers against my side before thumbs were pressing deliciously against my shoulders.

I groaned as he massaged the tight muscles.

“You could always come work for me.”

I laughed, “Trade the bureaucracy of heaven for the bureaucracy of hell?”

He paused in his rubbing, soft lips pressing against my neck, his scruff tickling me.

“Not that kind of work.”

I grinned against the comforter.

“Oh? Consort to the King?”

I felt his chest rumble against me, “Mm, I like the sound of that.” He resumed rubbing my back while laying kisses up and down my neck.

“Better than working in the secretarial sector.”

I felt his lips quirk up against my skin.

I rolled under him, grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled him down, my fingers running through the dark strands at the back of his head.

His eyes darkened, flitting over my form as he licked his lips.

I gripped his silver tie and pulled him closer. “Although, it wouldn’t be any work at all,” I whispered against his lips.

He pressed his lips fully against mine, his fingers tangling in my hair as he let his weight settle on top of me. I could feel the silk of his suit sliding against my skin as he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to thrust against mine, his resounding groan lighting a fire through my body. His other hand drifted under my back, snapping my bra off with practiced ease. He tore his lips away, swollen and grinning.

“Fuck Angel, I’d never get any work done.”

I lifted my arms as he pulled the garment from me. “That’s the point.” I laughed.

His eyes were glittering as he leaned back down, taking my lips in another mind-melting kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark as the clothed figures stepped inside, I felt so tired, so utterly drained as they came upon my chained form.

The man in front stuck a syringe in my neck and pulled out my blood, as he had every day for weeks.

“You cannot keep me here.” I rasped lowly my vessel's voice gravelly with misuse.

The hooded man peered up at me with remorseless features. “You are a gift from God.”

I laughed bitterly as they took more blood from me before leaving me chained and alone.

A gift from God? What kind of freak takes the blood of an Angel, I loved these creatures with my entire being and this is what I get.

A small girl moved into the room placing a rag in her bucket as she washed me.

“I am so sorry.” She whispered for the thousandth time. “I am so sorry.” she had tears tracking down her cheeks, I must have looked like death, she could never quite look me in the eye.

“Kill me.” I breathed.

Her eyes flashed up to mine for the first time, her jaw-dropping, the rag falling with a plop into the bucket.

“K-kill an Angel?”

“A quick death is better than this torture, child. I am weak, it would be easy.” 

“No. I could never.”

I screamed until she left the room, my inhuman screeching echoing off the walls before I passed out.

I came to hours later in the dark.

My vessels body had run out of tears long ago, if it weren’t for me she would have died, it made me sick to know a human was suffering but the sigils kept me from leaving her. I wondered what they did with my blood but nobody would answer my questions.

The girl was back, I had no concept of time, I had stopped counting the days long ago.

She was watching me today with a serious look upon her features, her eyes seemed to bore into mine.

“Angel, what would you do if you were free?”

I blinked rapidly my eyes wide. I swallowed, I had no idea.

“Would you take me far away?” I cinched my brows together in confusion.

She tilted her head down soft black hair covering her features.

“They inject us with your blood.”

“What!?” I croaked.

She bit her lip and looked back up at me “Us, their children they inject us with your blood.”

I had never felt a rage so deep inside before, I briefly wondered if this is what Lucifer felt like all the time.

“Why?”

Tears welled up in her eyes, “I don’t know, but it feels like they are injecting ice.”

She pulled up her long sleeves her veins stood out, silver against her mocha arms.

“It burns. Some of us die.” She whispered.

These weren’t humans, they were monsters.

I grit my teeth in anger. “Let me out, child. Let me save you all, you an innocent know this is not right, for you are closer to my father than any adult will ever be.”

Her eyes widened slowly, tears tracking down her cheeks, hope shining inside those brilliant chocolate orbs. “Marie.” She whispered before taking her rag and rubbing off the paint on the floor.

“Thank you, Marie. Go, hide the children.”

I could feel my powers returning with a vengeance, my vessel was quite low on blood, I knew I didn’t have much time, the chains disintegrated around my body as I flew into the center of their church.

Cloaked men and women ran in droves toward my location, I recognized the man at the front, the one who stole my blood daily.

“Get back Angel! You are our gift from God! You are ours!” he spat.

I frowned, “My father did not make me to be yours.” My voice echoed dangerously through the now quiet church. “My father did not make me so you could perform experiments on me, on your children.” I felt fire growing in the pit of my stomach as my hands rose above me the windows shattering all around.

The man dropped to his knees placing his palms in prayer.

“Forgive us, forgive us.” Everyone followed his lead dropping to the ground. “You must forgive us.”

I laughed “I am not God, I am an Angel of the lord I cannot forgive you.”

They were frozen on the ground as the building shook.

“Please. Mercy.” the man whispered.

“Your death is a mercy to your children.” Everyone exploded in a flash of light. I dropped to the ground my knees landing in a pool of blood my fingers scrambling at the ground. I looked up, my eyes catching chocolate orbs across the room, her face stretched in horror, her knuckles white as she gripped the doorway before she fled.

I sobbed brokenly as my eyes wandered around the room, I had just killed everyone, they were clearly followers of this mad man and I had just killed them all.

My bloody hands covered my face as I wept, my body too drained to do more than sit there in the massacre, I had let my anger take over, I had murdered hundreds of humans in an instant.

I felt a presence before arms were circling around my frame, my hands dropped to a dark chest as they kneeled in the pool of blood with me, the red liquid staining black trousers.

“Oh, father what have I done,” I whispered.

The arms pulled me tighter, my fingers leaving bloody trails over the suit.

“Why are you here, you weren’t here before, you weren’t here.” I cried, shudders racking my body as tears and blood clouded my vision.

“I won’t leave you alone Angel.” A gravely accent whispered before warm lips brushed my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as the man stumbled down the dirt path, a bottle swinging from his hand as he did.

I could barely make his features out in the darkness, but something told me to follow him.

 **“Mak ready, mak ready, my merry men a’, Our guid ship sails the morn,’”** He took a swig of his bottle the thick Scottish accent surprising me as he sang.

**“‘O say na sae, my maister dear, For I fear a deidly storm.”**

I heard howls in the distance as the man trudged on unawares, his feet slowing, the bottle sloshing loudly as he took another swig.

 **“I saw the new moon late yestreen, Wi’ the auld moon in her arm,** Ah-” he fell awkwardly, his bottle flinging across the way and shattering on the path as he landed sideways in the gutter.

“Camel blower.” he spat.

I kneeled near him as he rolled over, his eyes staring up at the dark sky, the sounds of hounds creeping ever closer.

 **“And I fear, I fear, my maister dear, That we will come to harm.”** He sang lowly before his eyes fell on me.

“What’s a bonnie lass loch ye daein’ it haur in th’ mirk?” He slurred. The stench of whisky and vomit carried up from his lips as I stared down at him. I had no idea what he was saying.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness taking in his disheveled form, ginger hair peppered with white and pointing in all directions, yellow and black tartan kilt stained with drink and dirt. But his eyes, despite the deep wrinkles and color, I recognized him.

His own recognition flashed as he frowned “Ye shooldnae be haur lass.” He licked his lips as the sounds of scratching and growling came down the pathway behind us. “Thes isnae hoo it happens.”

I stepped into the gutter and laid next to his prone form. “Whit ur ye deain’ loove?” He gasped.

I could feel the hound snarling and hot as it edged over the gutter, its rancid breath blowing into our faces.

I gripped his wrinkled hand and held it tightly.

“I won’t leave you alone,” I whispered. “I’m staying.”

A tear slipped from his eye clearing a trail down his dirt-covered cheek into his thick red beard.

“Ah dornt deserve it, but thaek ye Angel.”


	12. Chapter 12

He pranced around my office, his dark curly hair fluffed up as he spun.

I hadn’t seen Metatron in thousands of years and now he was practically dancing around my desk.

“Brother? What’s going on?” I stood slowly, confusion marring my features as I pressed a hand against my white suit.

“Remember the good times?”

I chewed my lip.

“Oh sister, remember when our family forced me to leave and you stood up for me?”

I gulped but smiled, “Yes, I thought it was wrong. I thought what you did was wrong, but honestly, there were better ways to handle it.”

He stopped in front of me.

“You were always one of the good ones. Walked your own path, always listened to fathers word, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. That was your ultimate belief if I remember.”

I nodded slowly, my brother was making very little sense.

His eyes focused on mine his gaze serious and sort of terrifying.

“I have always liked you, so I am giving you a better chance than the rest.”

I frowned as his hands grasped my shoulders tightly. Too tightly.

Suddenly I was falling. Flames surrounding me as my feathers were torn from the wind whipping past me, my suit ripping to shreds as I catapulted toward the darkness.

I felt strong arms grip under my back and knees before I was pulled into a chest, my fingers gripping wool.

He stared down, his eyes dark as my fall slowed till we were merely floating toward the ground.

I cinched my eyebrows together as I stared up at him.

“That’s not how it happened.” I babbled, something was off something was wrong this, this isn’t how it was supposed to go.

Why did this keep happening, what was going on?

“Shh love, I promised.”

I swallowed, my head muddled in confusion “P-promised?”

He leaned down, his scruff tickling my ear as he sang quietly.

**“If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting.”** I gasped. **“Time after time.”**


	13. Chapter 13

“Where’s Crowley?”

Dean and Sam frowned as they closed the bunker doors.

“He left, and took the first blade.” Dean spat.

I frowned, Crowley had been helping. Well, offering advice while reading a porn mag, but he was at least doing his part. It didn’t make any sense.

I tilted my head, “Why?”

“Does Crowley need a reason to do anything? He’s a dickbag, end of story.” Dean growled before shoving past me.

I blinked owlishly at his demeanor.

Sam sighed, “Bad shit happened, we don’t want to talk about it right now.”

I shook my head, why were they always so dramatic. I moved past him and out the door before walking a couple of miles down the road trying to clear my head. Dean was acting like a complete jerk and Sam couldn’t even answer a simple question.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it from my pocket, I never received texts. I pulled open the message to see a 666 number. How was that even possible?

_“Hello, love.”_ It read. 

I blinked before typing back.

_“What happened? They won’t tell me anything.”_

_“They were going to use the first blade on little old me.”_

My mouth dropped. I knew they hated the guy, but we were in deep, and Crowley was an asset at this point. They were idiots.

_“What? Why?”_

_“Humans. Always double-crossing, and here I thought I was the demon.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for Angel.”_

I chewed my lip, the guys were really starting to get on my nerves with this whole Crowley business. I mean, he had done some pretty terrible things, but so had I, so had they. They had no place to judge. That was my father’s job, and he didn’t even do it.

 _“Humans are idiots.”_ I typed back.

_“What else is new?”_

I smiled at the screen, I was glad he was okay.

_“If you need anything love, just call.”_

_“Thanks, Crowley.”_

_“No Angel, thank you.”_ I blushed, turning back towards the bunker.


	14. Chapter 14

I pouted as I stared down at his meditating form, he was practically sleeping and I wanted to start the festivities.

I kneeled at the edge of the bed and poked his scruffy face.

His dark brows scrunched together before he was popping one hazel eye open.

“Angel?” He rolled lightly on his side, I pillowed my head on my arms, still kneeling next to our bed.

“Happy Samhain.” My grin spread from ear to ear at his look of confusion.

His other eye popped open as he glanced at the clock reading 5 am.

“Did you seriously wake me like a child on Christmas morning for Halloween?”

I pouted, “Samhain and yeah.”

His eyebrows shot up, “An angel celebrating a pagan holiday?” He rubbed a rough thumb over my cheek, “You are full of surprises darling.”

I tilted my cheek into his hand, “Samhain is the original version and it’s my favorite.” I kissed his palm.

His hands slid to my shoulders. I squeaked as he hauled me up on top of him.

“Not Christmas?” He asked grinning.

I fiddled with the buttons on his pajama top, “You mean Yule? Why would I care about that festival of debauchery?”

I could feel the growl in his chest. “Mmmm, festival of debauchery? I like the sound of that.”

I slapped his shoulder playfully, “You would.” He laughed.

I pressed my cheek against his scruffy one as he slid his fingers under my shirt, the rough pads brushing against the skin of my back.

“It’s become less depraved in recent years.”

I scoffed. “More materialistic you mean. Plus, these people think that it’s Jesus' birthday.” I rolled my eyes. “Humans.”

He squeezed his arms around me, “I love when you get all feisty over stupidity.”

I smiled and kissed his nose, “So, will you celebrate with me?”

He kissed my lips softly, fingers slipping into my hair before pulling away to stare into my eyes. 

“For you love? Anything.”


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in front of the grave, a pot of flowers clutched in my palms as I stared at the mound of dirt. I blinked back tears as I stared at the name on the cross.

**“Marie Perez, 1650 - 1666.”**

She had lived for three years after she set me free, she had only been seventeen.

I felt a warm hand at my back before I was being pulled into someone's side.

“What happened Angel?”

“Opium.”

His fingers tightened around me. “Nasty drug.”

I nodded numbly as I stared at the date. There was no way he could be here, no way he could have held me three years earlier. This didn’t make any sense.

“It’s my fault, all the children, they killed themselves,” I stated.

I sighed, tilting forward out of his grasp and kneeling on the ground. I dug a hole near her cross and planted the marigolds, pushing the dirt over the roots.

I stood, wiping my hands off on my pants before turning toward him.

“Thank you for being here.”

He held out his hand and I gripped it tightly.

“I won’t leave you alone,” he said, eyes shining.


	16. Chapter 16

Screaming and groaning echoed from every corner as I padded down a cold hallway, there were thousands of doors lining the hall but the sounds from within kept me from opening any.

I heard a rough wail to the left and stared at the door, willing my body not to turn the handle, but something about the scream called to me.

I twisted the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a broken older man chained to a rack against the wall.

I stared in horror.

He had broken shards of glass sticking out of his shoulders, a dagger pinning one hand to the wall, someone had skinned his left arm and leg, the other leg covered in various burns and cuts. 

Someone had pulled open his chest to reveal his insides, bones laying at his feet near a bloodied saw.

I gulped before walking closer, my bare feet staining in the pool of blood beneath him. I stared as I realized he had needles sticking out of his still-beating heart.

He wailed loudly, wild eyes snapping up to me as I recognized his visage from the gutter.

He opened his mouth to speak before screaming, blood pouring out.

I placed my palm against his cheek, my thumb caressing his white and ginger beard.

Tears threatened to fall as I took in the torture he had to endure. What countless souls had, and would always have, to endure in hell.

“Shh, don’t speak.” Tears flowed freely as he watched me.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry.” I pulled the needles from his heart and threw them to the ground before gripping the glass with my bare fingers the sharp points slashing into my hands as I dropped them to the floor.

His eyes were wide.

“I’m never leaving you alone.” I cried as his skinned arm rose to grip one of my shaking bloody hands before pulling me against his body, my arms wrapped around him. I knew it probably hurt him terribly.

“Thaek ye Angel.” He whispered in my ear.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hello love.”

I snapped up out of my seat, my teacup clattering against the countertop. Luckily it only spilled rather than breaking my favorite mug.

“Shit Crowley, don’t do that.” I pressed a hand to my chest, my heart fluttering like a trapped bird before I looked over at his smirking form.

He looked good, his suit impeccable and his beard trimmed neatly, the last time I had seen him he was disheveled with a dirty mag hanging from his hands.

“Sorry to ruin your cuppa darling.” He didn’t look very sorry with that smirk he was wearing.

I rolled my eyes, “Uh-huh sure.” I pulled a towel off the stove and wiped up the mess.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure?” I leaned back against the bar and folded my arms over my chest.

He rocked back on shiny black heels, his hands in his pockets.

“What? Can’t I check up on my favorite angel?” His hazel eyes glittered.

I raised an eyebrow, “That’s not a hard rank to have.”

He chuckled, “True.” 

He cocked a hip against the counter near my stove.

“I heard you’d moved out of the bunker.” His eyes flitted over the interior of my kitchen before landing on my tea collection, he strode toward it, one hand running over the tins.

He tapped a finger on the last one and turned around with a smile, “Full of surprises love.”

I shrugged, “What can I say? Tea is a gift from God.” I smiled.

He laughed before conjuring a glass of Craig and taking a sip. He savored it for a moment before his eyes flicked up to mine.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

I watched him slightly confused, had he really just showed up to check in on me.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I’m glad you left the boys.”

My eyebrow flicked up, “Why?”

He swirled his glass and stared into the contents, “Everyone around them dies.”

My face was warming up at the implication. Crowley was acting stranger than usual.

“Are you high?”

His eyes widened before they flashed up to mine, full of guilt.

He wet his lips slowly, “Technically no.”

I dropped my arms to the side and stood straighter, “Technically?”

He took another sip and swallowed slowly, “Not at the current moment, but some remnants of humanity have clung to me like a vestigial tail.”

“But have you stopped using?”

He clicked his tongue, “Don’t worry love, I have a firm grasp of the situation.” He smiled warmly, too warm for a demon.

He stared at my wood floor for a long moment.

“Why exactly are you here Crowley?”

He almost looked hurt as his eyes found mine again like he wished I could just believe he had no motive other than wanting to be in my company.

“How did you handle the emotions after you fell?”

Now it was my turn to look at the floor, my eyes getting lost in the patterns beneath our feet.

“Pushed actually.” I shook my head like the distinction didn’t matter, “It was rough, going from a being of light to this-” I splayed a hand over my stomach digging my fingers into my abdomen, “this flesh was so confusing and painful, vastly different from a simple vessel. I had never felt such a volley of emotions in my existence. I mean, I have felt things, but not to this extreme. I am almost human now, my body a cacophony of constant swirling pain and pleasure.” I grit my teeth. “I told you about California, you know how I handled it, About as well as you becoming a junkie.”

He leaned closer, the scent of his expensive cologne, scotch, and a hint of sulfur swirling around me as the rough pads of his fingers fell on my cheek, tilting my head so I looked back into his hazel eyes. “I guess we are both just a little too human now.”

I grinned, covering his fingers with mine “That’s okay, at least we aren’t alone.”

His eyes flashed to my lips for a moment before his hand was suddenly at his side as he leaned away. I watched his throat bob as he swallowed, his eyes flitting over the room again. He seemed nervous.

“Well, it seems you are doing well here.” His eyes found mine again as the corner of his mouth quirked up, “Don’t let those boys drag you back into their twisted plot.”

I raised an eyebrow, “We both know we are stuck with those idiots for life.”

He chuckled, “Till we die or they do.”

I grinned, “No running away.” 

He smiled sadly. “Stay safe love.”

“and you.”

My smile disappeared a moment after he did. The happiness had been sucked out of the room, leaving me feeling empty and alone.


	18. Chapter 18

The field seemed eerily quiet as I made my way towards the windowless sod house, the thatching of the roof caving in slightly. It looked abandoned but I could hear something inside.

I moved to the wooden door and grasped the latch.

I pulled it open and peered inside, the stench of decay wafted toward me, the sounds of crying piercing the silence of the highlands behind me.

I swallowed as I navigated the cold building, my eyes adjusting to the dark, luckily the hole in the ceiling allowed some light inside. There was a mass congealing in the kettle hanging above the long-dead fire, and a few wooden shelves and tables scattered about the dirt floors.

I noticed a tiny stable to the right behind a wicker divider an emaciated sheep rotting in the pile of hay, flies buzzed excitedly as they feasted on the dead flesh.

I scrunched my nose and turned away to follow the sounds of crying into the back part of the house, I passed the fire once more and followed a path between the mess of wooden utensils and furniture until I reached the far left corner, hidden behind another wicker divider were two wooden boxes, the one on the back wall had a little open door an old blanket hanging over it, a mattress peeking out from inside. The other had a curtain pulled in front of the opening the sounds of sobbing coming from within.

I kneeled on the dirt floor and pulled the curtain back to reveal a pale ginger child with tears running down his dirty battered face.

He gasped as he saw me, his eyes wide and full of confusion.

“What’s your name?”

He gripped the blanket around his body, his knuckles turning white as he stared at me.

“Fergus.” He whispered.

I moved inside of his sleeping box wrapping an arm around his tiny frame, closing the curtain once more to keep the cold at bay before pulling his head into my chest.

“Fergus, why are you crying?”

I could feel the tears through my shirt as I held the shaking child.

“Mah mom left me hair aw aloyn.” He wailed brokenly.

I pulled back, tears welling in my eyes to stare down at his bruised face my thumb brushing over the purpled skin.

“Did she do this to you?”

“Mebbe.” His eyes looked away from mine.

He sobbed harder, burying his face against me his small arms wrapping around me.

“Ah dornt want tae be aloyn.” He cried “Wa willnae she loove me? Ah deserve tae be loo'd.”

I had tears streaming down my face, I held the little broken boy as he wailed and sobbed his body shuddering with every breath.

I rubbed my arm down his back humming in a soothing manner.

“I won’t leave you alone Fergus, I promise. You do deserve to be loved.”

“Thes isnae whit happened. Ye werenae haur.” He whispered between hiccuping sobs.

“I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” I gripped him harder.

His crying slowed as I soothed his shaking form till he was barely sniffling against me.

“Thenk ye angel.” He breathed “Thenk ye.”


	19. Chapter 19

***If you're lost, you can look and you will find me…***

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered, cutting off Cyndi Lauper before leaning my elbow against the bar in my kitchen, a smile bursting over my face.

“Hello, Crowley.”

“Hello, love.”

“What’s up?”

“Just calling to make sure the boys aren’t pulling you into any of their schemes.”

I tapped my fingers on the countertop and frowned my eyes glancing at the open book.

“Funny you should mention that, but they recently asked for my help on a little mission.”

He growled loudly over the phone, “Don’t come.”

I chewed my lip, “I already agreed.”

I could hear him breathing deeply over the phone.

“Castiel should be here soon to come and get me.”

“You shouldn’t be involved, Abbadon is dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine, they just need some backup and with my enhanced senses I know I can help.”

“I forbid it.” He rasped angrily.

I puffed out my cheeks in anger, “You cannot tell me what to do.”

“I-“ he stuttered, I could hear him swallowing deeply, “You’re right. How foolish of me.”

I frowned, he sounded wounded.

“Crowley, what’s wrong?”

He sucked in a breath, “Nothing.”

“Crowley,” I warned.

“Fine love, a ghost from my past has been pulled into the equation and I would hate to see you hurt just because my lingering humanity has tainted my logic.”

“Well, I appreciate the sentiment but I trust you guys.”

He breathed loudly. “You shouldn’t trust anyone love, especially a demon.”

“Says the demon calling to warn me about the danger.”

He laughed heartily over the phone, “Touché darling.”

I smiled at his laughter, it felt like the happiness was being pulled back inside of me.

“I’ll see you tonight Crowley.”

“See you, love.”

***click***


	20. Chapter 20

“Hello love.”

I snapped up out of my seat, my teacup clattering against the countertop. Luckily it only spilled rather than breaking my favorite mug.

“Shit, Crowley. Don’t do that.” I pressed a hand to my chest, my heart fluttering like a trapped bird before I looked over at his smirking form.

He looked good. Suit impeccable and beard trimmed neatly, the last time I had seen him he was disheveled with a dirty mag hanging from his hands.

“Sorry to ruin your cuppa, darling.” He didn’t look very sorry with that smirk he was wearing.

I rolled my eyes, “Uh-huh sure.” I pulled a towel off the stove and wiped up the mess.

“So. What do I owe the pleasure?” I leaned back against the bar, folding my arms over my chest.

He rocked back on shiny black heels, hands in pockets.

“What? Can’t I check up on my favorite angel?” His hazel eyes glittered.

I raised an eyebrow, “That’s not a hard rank to have.”

He chuckled, “True.”

He cocked a hip against the counter near my stove.

“I heard you’d moved out of the bunker.” His eyes flitted over the interior of my kitchen before landing on my tea collection, he strode toward it, one hand running over the tins.

He tapped a finger on the last one and turned around with a smile, “Full of surprises love.”

I shrugged, “What can I say? Tea is a gift from Dad.” I smiled.

He laughed while conjuring a glass of Craig and taking a sip. He savored it for a moment before his eyes flicked up to mine.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

I watched him slightly confused, had he really just showed up to check in on me?

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I’m glad you left the boys.”

My eyebrow flicked up, “Why?”

He swirled his glass and stared into the contents, “Everyone around them dies.”

My face was warming up. Crowley was acting stranger than usual.

“Are you high?”

His eyes widened before they flashed up to mine, full of guilt.

He wet his lips slowly, “Technically, no.”

I dropped my arms to the side and stood straighter, “Technically?”

He took another sip and swallowed slowly, “Not at the current moment. But some remnants of humanity have clung to me like a vestigial tail.”

“Have you stopped using?”

He clicked his tongue, “Don’t worry love, I have a firm grasp of the situation.” He smiled warmly, too warm for a demon.

He stared at my wooden floor for a long moment.

“Why exactly are you here Crowley?”

He almost looked hurt, his eyes found mine again.

“How did you handle the emotions after you fell?”

Now it was my turn to look at the floor, my eyes getting lost in the patterns beneath our feet.

“Pushed actually.” I shook my head like the distinction didn’t matter, “It was rough, going from a being of light to this-” I splayed a hand over my stomach digging my fingers into my abdomen, “this flesh was so confusing and painful, vastly different from a simple vessel. I had never felt such a volley of emotions in my existence. I mean, I have felt things, but not to this extreme. I am almost human now, my body a cacophony of constant emotions.” I grit my teeth. “I told you about California, you know how I handled it, about as well as you becoming a blood junkie.”

He leaned closer, the scent of his expensive cologne, scotch, and a hint of sulfur swirling around me as the rough pads of his fingers fell on my cheek, tilting my head so I looked back into his hazel eyes. “I guess we are both just a little too human now.”

I grinned, covering his fingers with mine, “That’s okay, at least we aren’t alone.”

His eyes flashed to my lips for a moment before his hand was suddenly cupping the back of my neck. His body sliding closer to mine.

His head leaned down slowly. “I’ll never leave you alone.”

I sucked in a breath, my head tilting up as my hand gripped his shoulder, my fingers digging into the wool of his coat.

His body was a hairsbreadth away, his eyes searching before he was pressing his lips against mine.

I moaned as our lips touched. His scorching hot as he slid them over mine. His tongue pressed against my bottom lip, asking for permission.

My other hand gripped his tie and pulled him, our bodies pressing together, causing him to release a groan. My mouth opened under his so his tongue could slide inside my mouth.

He was like a furnace, his body leaned into mine, the hard planes of him meshing perfectly against me as he backed me against the counter. His other hand sliding down my back to press us even tighter together.

I pulled away on a moan, my eyes opening to see his pupils blown wide, his tongue licking over swollen lips before he was pressing them against my jaw, his scruff dragging deliciously against my throat.

“Crowley.” I groaned, pushing his coat from his shoulders.

He scraped his teeth lightly over my earlobe, “Do you want me, love?” He whispered. His breath making my body shudder as wetness pooled between my thighs.

“Yes,” I whined, unbuttoning his shirt hurriedly. He pulled back from my neck, breathing deeply as he flung my shirt over my head, snapping my bra off with a groan.

I pushed the silk shirt off him quickly, my fingers running over the hard expanse of his chest, dragging through his chest hair before brushing his nipples.

“Fuck, Angel. You have no idea what you do to me.” He gripped my hips and hefted me onto the counter, his fingers making quick work of the button and zipper on my jeans before tugging them and my panties to the floor.

Crowley kneeled, his shoulders rippling as he stared at my bare flesh.

I bit my lip and looked down, my fingers delving into his black hair, his eyes dark and full of emotion as he shifted my hips closer to the edge of the counter.

“I’ve dreamed about this love.” He whispered, his hot breath puffing against my bare thigh as his rough hands pulled my legs over his shoulders.

His eyes flashed to mine as he pressed his tongue against my clit, my body shuddering from the feeling. One of his hands moved down my thigh to press a finger inside me.

“You’re so wet for me.” He growled. Thrusting quicker, his tongue pressing against my clit.

“Oh, Crowley.” I moaned, arching my back as he continued his delicious assault, building me up higher and higher. My legs tightened around his head as he pressed a second finger inside of me, his eyes never leaving mine.

My other hand gripped the edge of the counter, my body tilting back as the pleasure mounted. Crowley crooked his fingers inside me before sucking my clit. My body shook, a long moan fell from my lips, hips thrusting wantonly against his grinning face as he launched me over the edge.

He pulled his fingers from me and sucked them into his mouth, eyes fluttering at the taste before he moved from underneath me to stand between my spread thighs.

I peered at him with half-lidded eyes, body thrumming with pleasure.

“You taste delicious darling.”

I blushed deeply, a smirk gracing his features as he stood back slightly. He kicked off his shoes, hands falling to unbuckle his belt before working his button off and zipper down.

I licked my lips as I watched the muscles in his arms and chest bunching as he undressed, that smirk still plastered to his face.

He pushed his trousers down his hips before stepping out of them. My eyes widened, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, his hard cock twitched as my gaze fell on him.

“See something you like?” He growled, stepping back between my thighs, the silky skin of his manhood pressing against me.

My eyes snapped back to his dark ones, my arms falling over his shoulders.

“Everything.” I breathed, pulling him tight against me, our mouths meeting again in a desperate kiss. His body felt so good pressed to mine, our skin sliding over each other, his fingers digging deliciously into my hips as he pulled back slightly, the head of his cock pressing against my opening.

He spread my legs wider as he dipped inside, our heads falling back at the feeling. I watched as his eyes shot downward to gaze where our bodies connected.

He felt huge as he pushed inside me, the head of his cock disappearing into my body as he moved forward. A low growl rumbled from his chest as our hips pressed tightly together.

“Oh fuck.” I whined, his eyes flashing to mine in delight at my curse. He was so hot inside me, I could feel every throb and twitch as he held himself still.

He leaned forward, somehow feeling even deeper as he pressed his forehead to mine, his hands curling under my thighs to pull my legs more firmly around his waist as I locked my ankles together.

“You feel exquisite darling.” He groaned before pulling out and pressing back in, starting a slow steady pace. “I cannot control my emotions when you are around.” He panted, his eyes locked to mine as he fucked me against the counter. “I feel warm and tingly in places I haven’t felt in-” I clenched around him, “Fuck- years.” He gasped as I started thrusting back.

I bit my lip as he pushed harder inside of me his fingers digging into my flesh.

“You feel so good.” I groaned out. “You make me happy too.” A genuine smile stretched over his face at my words. I knew what he meant, he didn’t have to explain himself to me, I felt it too.

He pulled my hips, changing the angle. My head snapped back, my body arching on a high moan as he found that sweet spot inside me.

“Yes.” He hissed, plunging harder, the head of his cock baring over that spot with every thrust.

His scruffy cheek pressed against mine, his breath panting harshly over my ear, causing little shocks of pleasure to shoot down my spine as he thrust faster, my body trying to keep up with him.

“Crowley.” I moaned.

“So tight love, so wet, all for me.” He rasped into my ear before leaving kisses down my neck.

He was building me back up, the feel of his thighs between mine as he thrust inside of me, the hardness of his cock sliding through my sensitive folds, his fingers gripping my hips tightly as he pulled me over him, his chest hair brushing my sensitive nipples as he kept us as tight as possible. I had never felt so full, emotions spinning wildly through me as he took me.

One of his hands slid over my ass and pulled me tighter against him, I squealed as his pubic bone pressed to my clit with every thrust, his cock still baring into me relentlessly.

“I love that sound.” He growled, continuing the assault on my clit. My nails dug into his shoulders, causing a deep groan from his chest as he worked me faster.

“Come for me, Angel.” His back was tightening up, his body tensing as his pace quickened.

I gasped, his words spurring my body up, the tingling increasing as he worked me higher and higher.

“I need to feel you clenching around me.” He ground out through gritted teeth, one of his hands sliding between us, a rough thumb brushing my clit harder.

“Oh-“ I groaned, my body tensing as he worked me to the edge.

“That’s it” he purred.

My back arched.

“Oh!”

“Come for me, love.” He gasped, working me faster, his body starting to clench tighter as mine started shaking.

“Oh fuck!”

 _“Do you think she’s okay?”_ My brows furrowed as a voice came from above us.

I focused back on Crowley.

“Crowley” I moaned louder as he kept pounding inside of me, his grip tightening more as if he were afraid to let go.

 _“Is he hurting her?”_ Another voice called out.

My eyes focused on Crowleys as he pulled me into a kiss, my body still trying to fall off that cliff.

“Ignore them. Come for me, love, please.” My head snapped at the words. He could hear the voices?

He pulled back, his fingers brushing over my clit faster, a delicious distraction.

“Yes.” I gasped as he slammed harder, the thoughts of the voices disappearing as he brought me right back up to the brink, my body clenching and tightening.

“That’s it, love, that’s it.” he purred.

“Oh, fuck Crowley.” My body snapped as he gave a particularly harsh thrust against my sweet spot, my body tightening and clenching deliciously as my orgasm washed over me. My eyes rolled back into my head, my body thrusting chaotically against him as he continued fucking me through it.

“Fuck” He growled as I fluttered around him, pulling me tight against him as he slammed a few more times. He groaned, pressing deep inside me, his body shaking.

“Oh, Crowley.” I moaned. Our bodies still thrusting as we came down, his fingers running through my hair.

 _“Should we wake her up?”_ A third voice filtered through the haze.

I opened my eyes to see his full of emotion.

“Don’t go.” I rasped lowly. “I don’t want to ever be alone.” He kissed my lips softly, his body starting to melt away.

“I’ll never leave you alone.” He whispered. "I promise."

“Crowley!” I called out desperately as he disappeared, my fingers grasping at air.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes snapped open to see three pairs of eyes looking down at me.

I sucked in a breath. Confusion and a multitude of other emotions flooded me as I tried to gain my bearings. We were now inside the bunker, and I was laid up on the couch.

“What happened?”

My brother gripped my hand, “You passed out when Crowley possessed you.”

I sat up abruptly, my eyes searching the room, “Is he?” I grabbed my forehead as the room spun.

I felt the couch dip, warm fingers grasping my shoulder to steady me. 

My brother, Sam, and Dean looked annoyed at the new person.

“Right as rain, love.” He purred next to me.

My eyes focused on him, my breath hitching at the emotion behind his dark eyes.

He squeezed me for a second, “Thanks to you, Angel.” He smirked.

I watched as Dean rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to accost her.” Crowley released me reluctantly before leaning away. I tried not to follow him, instead, I leaned on the other end of the couch.

Sam frowned, “Did he hurt you? You kept yelling his name.”

I tried not to blush, “No, he didn’t hurt me.”

Crowley scratched his chin, his eyes boring into mine.

I glanced over at the other three trying to act normal, "We dreamed.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Dreamed?”

I glanced at Crowley from the side, “Yeah... Mostly.”

He swallowed. He had seen my most private memories, I had to assume I had seen his.

“I think I would like to go home,” I said, focusing on Castiel. I couldn’t handle this, everything inside told me to wrap my arms around Crowley and hold on for dear life.

I stood. My brother curled his arm around mine. 

I turned slightly, my eyes catching Crowley’s.

“I just want to be alone,” I stated. His eyes widened a fraction at my words.

“Understandable,” Castiel said as we disappeared.

I hugged my brother before he left, then placed a kettle on the stove, and waited.


	22. Chapter 22

I sipped my tea and stared out the window.

“Hello, love.”

I swallowed and set the mug down before turning, my eyes landing on him.

He had changed into a clean suit, hands in his pockets as he watched me.

“Hello, Crowley.” I bit my lip and stood.

His eyes displayed nervousness as he watched me.

“I’m glad you came,” I said warmly, his chest expanding as I soothed his fears.

He stepped closer. “Well, I did say I would never leave you alone darling.”

My cheeks warmed. “Nor would I leave you.”

I watched as he stepped even closer, his scent drifting around me as I tilted up to look up at him.

My breath hitched as his fingers slid over the back of my hand, his rough thumb brushing my wrist.

I placed my other hand on his jaw before rubbing my fingers against his scruffy cheek.

He brought my hand up over his shoulder before his eyes slid closed, his face leaning into my palm. His hand slid down my arm, shoulder, and to my back before pulling me against him. His other hand gripping my hip.

My heart slammed in my chest as he held me. We had never really been this close before, it was intoxicating.

“Crowley?”

He opened his eyes, emotions playing behind them. “Yes, love?” his lowered voice made me shudder.

“Will you run away with me?” I whispered.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his lips curling up deviously.

“Abandon our respective kingdoms and elope to a far off land?” he breathed.

A smile spread across my face as I leaned up toward him, my eyes slipped closed as I pressed our lips together. A loud groan rumbled from his chest as he responded, gripping me tighter against him. He nibbled my bottom lip and I gasped before our tongues tangled together.

I pulled away, breathing deeply. I opened my eyes and locked them with his.

“Let’s go. Right now.”

His eyes widened.

“You’re serious Angel?”

“If we don’t, then one of us really will die for them.” I sucked in a breath, “And I promised I would stay.” I raised my eyebrows as he pulled back.

A genuine smile spread across his face before he brushed his lips against mine.

“For you love? Anything.”

We placed our phones on my counter, I grabbed my favorite mug, and we disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story ^_^!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may be short and will consist of either a memory, a dream, or a warped memory. I think it will be easy to follow but if you guys are having any difficulties please comment and I will label them for you.


End file.
